


harder to breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jiraiya intended to do was scold his godson for sneaking out late with Kiba (again). What ended up happening was pretty different. (Porn. Porn happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	harder to breathe

Jiraiya had meant to stay awake to do some kind of parental reproaching once Naruto returned from a night of sneaking out with Kiba, but instead he wakes up on the sofa of their flat with his godson kissing at the corner of his mouth, a hand nudging inside his gown. He turns his head instinctively, because Naruto always makes kissing so pleasant, but he catches himself and opens an eye, glaring at the teenager. "Hey," he grumbles.

"Hey," Naruto returns, and his eyes are heavy and dark, and he pulls away from Jiraiya to step back, shucking clothes without a word. The television murmurs in the background of the darkened living room, the glow making Naruto's skin look pastier than it is, casting dark shadows off the lines of his body. When he's down to his boxers he climbs into Jiraiya's lap without waiting for a nod or even giving Jiraiya the chance to wake up, instead just shifting so he's tucked up close against his body.

Jiraiya blinks, trying to clear sleep from his mind even when Naruto squirms down against him. Naruto kisses him, and his lips taste sharp, and Jiraiya murrs a noise of understanding. "Sneaking into bars again?" as Naruto's legal guardian, he should really be giving him a severe talking-to right now, but Naruto's warm and wanting in his lap, and Jiraiya's never had much self control.

"Got some stuff from kiba's sister," Naruto admits, and he pulls at the knot of Jiraiya's gown, pulling it apart and aside and sighing, his tone frustrated as he's presented with Jiraiya's underwear.

"You're too young to be drinking," Jiraiya says, as some sort of half-hearted attempt at being adult, even when Naruto's hand dips between them, palming Jiraiya's cock through his boxers. He breathes in too quickly, exhaling with a shudder when Naruto smiles.

"Not too young for some things though, right?" He's got a sleazy leer on, one that looks entirely out of place, but this is Naruto when he's drunk - handsy, needy, somehow still charming, and bold in an entirely different way, taking what he wants without a word instead of just demanding it.

He tugs down Jiraiya's underwear, pulling and pushing until it's out the way, and he obscenely lick a wet stripe across the flat of his hand, and then he wraps his fingers around Jiraiya's half-hard cock. "Kiba went home with Shino," Naruto remarks, and he sounds disappointed. 

"Did you walk back by yourself?" Jiraiya startles, blinking and frowning. Naruto's not a kid anymore, but drunk and alone and wandering the city they live in; that's not good, no matter how old you are. Naruto shrugs and kisses him, sliding his hand up the length of Jiraiya's cock and running his thumb against the head, teasing a groan out of his guardian. "Shoulda called me," he says, chasing Naruto's mouth all the same.

"Defeats the point of sneaking out," is Naruto's slurred, smartass answer. He rolls his hips forward and sighs, and Jiraiya realises he's rubbing himself through his boxers with the hand not on Jiraiya's cock. Jiraiya just rests his hands against the cushions and arms of the sofa, sinking back and watching where Naruto's desires take him.

It doesn't take long for the teen to get annoyed with the lack of attention, nipping Jiraiya's jaw and huffing noisily. "Come on," he whines, and takes Jiraiya's right hand in both of his. He raises his eyebrows and bites his tongue lightly when Naruto takes two fingers into his mouth, slurping and licking noisily. "Put them in me,"  Naruto begs, dragging his tongue against the pads of his fingers, and Jiraiya tsks, pulling down Naruto's boxers and taking his hand away from his mouth.

Naruto's breath is coming out in harsh little noises already, even before Jiraiya teases wet fingers against his hole and pushes them inside. Naruto sinks down against them almost immediately, but can't seem to make his mind up between fucking himself back on long fingers or kissing Jiraiya breathless, so Jiraiya makes it easy; when Naruto leans forward and presses their mouths together, he draws his fingers out, then presses them back in hard. He grins when Naruto lets out a startled groan, spine arching.

"Come on," Naruto repeats, his voice strained, alcohol-tinged breath all hot against Jiraiya's ear, tongue dabbing out to trace the lobe, and he wiggles his hips down on those fingers, insisting, "I can take it, please." He huffs, rocking his hips, and then sighs, "C'mon, daddy, I want you to fuck me. I  _need_  it."

Something hot and shocking traces down Jiraiya's spine and his cock twitches, abandoned and hard, and yeah, Jiraiya really can't wait any longer, not with Naruto squirming against him and begging and saying  _that_. It churns his gut in all the worst ways when Naruto uses that word, hits all his buttons, and he pulls his fingers out of Naruto, spitting laboriously into his hand and slicking up his cock.

Naruto can take it, and when he's like this he more than happily does, and Jiraiya has to grab him by the hip and give him a stern look when he just won't sit still. Naruto glares at him, sucking his lip into his mouth, his cheeks flushed, and Jiraiya shifts his hips, cock in hand and then he lines up, presses it against Naruto's hole and then stops.

Naruto's eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

Jiraiya's mouth twists a little bit, and he turns it into a smile, and he croons, "How much do you need it?"

Naruto sees through the ploy immediately, drunk and daft and horny but never stupid, his body shuddering just so as he tips his chin down and says, "I need your fat cock deep inside me, daddy." Jiraiya swallows, squeezing his fingers around his cock, and Naruto wriggles his ass down just a touch, just a tease, and sighs, "I want all your come inside me,  _daddy_."

Jiraiya groans and presses his cock into Naruto, a hot, tight, steady slide, guiding himself until he can put both his hands on Naruto's hips. The younger man's eyes are squeezed shut, and his breath comes out in little puffy whines, and Jiraiya only waits a moment before he spreads his knees and plants his ankles real firm before thrusting up, jerking his hips hard. 

Naruto cries out sharply, his fingers coming to Jiraiya's shoulders and then clasping behind his neck. Jiraiya can feel Naruto's thighs trembling, and breathes in heavily to compose himself; and then he really starts fucking Naruto in earnest, making the tipsy boy cry out loud and clutch at his skin and whimper into his neck. Even like this Naruto tries to push back, desperate to get fucked real good, and Jiraiya keeps a half-hearted grip on Naruto's waist to make him just take what he's being given. Really, he loves it when Naruto is like this, drunk enough to be brazen, horny and needy like nothing else.

This is Jiraiya taking care of his boy, though. He knows Naruto needs this right now, knows if Jiraiya doesn't give it to him he'll just end up fisting his cock desperately and it won't be nearly as good for him. He wouldn't deny Naruto anything. he never has.

"Fuck me," Naruto gasps, his eyes squeezed shut now, and Jiraiya works twice as hard to do just that, thrusting up into him without pause, enjoying the way each hit makes Naruto let out strangled, desperate noises. "I love this," Naruto slurs, at the same time Jiraiya asks him quietly, "You gonna come like this? No touching? Hm?"

"Eh?" Naruto whines and then processes, and nods, his mouth hanging open, and he buries his face back into the crook of Jiraiya's neck, moaning and pushing his hips down hard to meet each of Jiraiya's thrusts.

Jiraiya doesn't know if he can last as long as Naruto, doesn't have his monstrous stamina even if age weren't slowly creeping into his bones, (which seems ironic; he remembers the first time they fucked, and Naruto came with barely any attentions at all - Jiraiya supposes he makes up for it in the fact he came a  _lot_  that night) and his throat grows hoarse from each groan that rumbles its way up from his chest. Naruto just feels so fucking  _good._

He runs his hands down Naruto's sides from his waist, grabbing his ass and rutting up, losing a sense of rhythm and control - Naruto's noises turn to keens, and Jiraiya's got that low building burn in the pit of his stomach and he knows he's not far from coming. It takes all his restraint  _not_  to, to draw back and regain control, determined that he won't be finishing Naruto any other way than like this.

It's when he kisses Naruto, squeezing his ass and pulling him down hard on his cock that the teenager finally loses it, breaking his mouth from Jiraiya's to gasp and groan, his chest heaving as his cock - so hard and red, trapped between their bellies - jerks and he comes, spurting hot and wet and thick.

Jiraiya would be taken aback by just how hard Naruto's coming if he weren't distracted by his own own orgasm that takes hold of him whilst Naruto is shuddering and clenching around his cock - he wants to make sound but nothing comes out; he just grips onto Naruto's skin and buries himself deep, his orgasm drawing out near painfully.

When he finally comes down, his head clearing of the fog, Naruto's limp and collapsed against him, arms tucked around him, breathing heavily. "Jiraiya," he mumbles, and his tongue peeps out between lips, tasting sweat on his guardian's throat.

"Naruto," he responds, amused and half asleep already. He noses against the teenager's hair and sighs, "we need to move." Now, like this, the sofa digs into him in uncomfortable ways, his back already aching.

"Can't we sleep here?"

"No, idiot." He kisses the top of Naruto's hair and shifts uncomfortably, and the pair of them groan in unison, both fucked out and exhausted. "Let's go to bed."


End file.
